


Teeth

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 05, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mikey gets off on Raph's vampire teeth. In the scenario, Ice Cream Kitty isn't in the room yet.





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> We all know that episode with Raph being a Vampire.

Mikey moaned softly, his hand covering his mouth to quiet himself. Raph leaned over, arms still bound and Garlic still hanging from his neck, his tongue delving in between the soft plastron slit, coaxing his cock out.  
  
He didn't remember how it happened, one moment he was reading up on his comics to fight the monsters and suddenly he was pinned on his by Raph, he was sporting himself a bulge under his plastron.  
  
"Oh fuck-" Raph shivered at the curse, opening his mouth wide to allow Mikey to drop down in his mouth, the cock grazing the sides of his fangs. Mikey's head jerked back, feeling the telltale sign of Raph going to bite him, but barely touching, scraping the surface creating a box around his cock.  
  
The fear and stimulant of him choosing his cock to suck blood from caused Mikey to buck his hip, hearing the upset hiss had him apologizing, before stopping mid sentence in a silent scream as Raph suddenly took his shaft down his throat.   
  
There Mikey moaned way to loud for his hand to muffle. Raph smiled, looking up, way to pleased to have that reaction come from Mikey. Mikey's other hand came up, running over his face, cheek, and jaw, before sliding under, pressing his palm to Raph's neck, and pushing, feeling the way Raph suddenly choked.  
  
Raph moved back, his teeth catching on Mikey's cock. For the first time Mikey actually churred, and Raph smirked. "You like my teeth eh? I bet you'd love me to bite you, suck your blood from your body." Mikey breath stuttered, eyes staring at Raph as he flexed his teeth, licking them with his pretty pink and thick tongue.  
  
Mikey came right there, churring lowly as he slightly painted Raph and the bed. Raph laps at what he can, eyes closing to savour the taste on his tongue until he's pushed down legs pulled out from underneath him, and Mikey's tongue envading his mouth.  
  
The other tongued the teeth, mindful of pricking himself on those sharp points, churring softly as he tasted himself. Raph didn't take the chance to bite him, his tongue finding it's way into Mikey's mouth.  
  
Mikey pulled away, looking down to play with the soft plastron, forcing the cock out into the open so he could wrap his hand around it.  
  
Raoh churred and finished far quicker than Mikey expected. Mikey took a fleeting glance at his hand before bring it up to his face and sucking at his fingers and palm, earning a soft groan.  
  
It was over before either of the two got hard again, slipping back into their shells. Mikey coughed awkwardly, wiping away Raph's face, rubbing it on the bed sheets (he's going to have to change that later-) before violently standing up. "I'm going to go get Ice Cream Kitty. Don't move."


End file.
